


Such a Crumbling Beauty

by Draycevixen



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Crack, Dark Comedy, Horror, M/M, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack!fic that's an assault on good taste. Non-con, shades of necrophilia.</p><p>Otherwise known as: The escapades of the Prat and Mr. Crispy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Crumbling Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to answer a Fiandyfic challenge on Livejournal. It was to write explicit Doctor/Master. Specifically Six/Beevers!Master with the following three phrases incorporated.
> 
> Moist flesh beneath the darkened skin.  
> Throbbing timeshaft.  
> The heat of [his] body matched the fire of [his]passion.

He woke up in one of the Tardis's bedrooms, certain that something was terribly wrong. His first clue was the fact that he hardly ever slept. The second clue was that large patches of skin were peeling away from his exposed chest. _Oh. This again._

He eased forward in his armchair. While it was an indisputable fact that there would never be anything quite as lovely as a landscape of silver leafed trees against orange skies, he did find some slight consolation in the sight of a naked Time Lord spread-eagled and chained to the bed. _I do so love a room with a view._ He didn't recognize this one, yet he knew immediately who he was.

"Is someone there?" The Doctor turned his blindfolded eyes toward him. "Who are you?"

The view had changed considerably since the last time. Still a lot younger than the first time he'd seen it _thank the Master_, but not quite as young as the last time.

He got closer to the Doctor, lightly trailing desiccated fingers over the blue silk blindfold. _It's got little white polka dots on it. How utterly charming and terribly gay._

The Doctor's head shifted as he felt the touch against his blindfold.

"Who are you? Why have you done this to me? I demand that you answer my questions… Exactly why am I naked?"

"Because your taste in clothing, as ever, leaves much to be desired… Polka dots?"

"I asked who you are. This is _my_ ship, _my_ Tardis. _My_ name is the Doctor."

"Always me, me, me, right Doctor?"

"Who. Are. You?"

He slid one hand slowly down the side of the Doctor's face, dying skin leaving a muculent trail behind it. The Doctor jumped at the contact, pulling against the chains.

"_What_ are you?

"Don't you know me Doctor? You've certainly screamed my name enough times in the past."

"I-I-I"

"That's three "I"s in one breath. Makes you sound rather egotistical, young man."

He removed the blindfold, settling the cravat around the Doctor's neck. He pressed his face in close wanting to be sure that the Doctor would catch every nuance of his crumbling beauty.

"You? But I can barely feel you."

The Master waved his clawed hand dismissively. "A little regeneration problem, I'm working on it. But don't worry, Doctor, you'll have no trouble feeling me now."

The Master opened his robe all the way, letting it puddle to the floor around his feet. He stood there, hands on hips letting the Doctor drink in every festering inch.

"Can you believe your good luck Doctor, that all of this will soon to be yours?"

The Doctor closed his eyes and tried to turn his face away. He grasped the Doctor's chin firmly, the exposed bone of his right forefinger digging in to the vulnerable skin and causing the Doctor's eyes to open wide.

"You don't find me attractive Doctor? I thought lost causes were your thing."

"I could never…"

"So, you only loved me for the beard? You're rather fond of beards yourself, aren't you Doctor? What's the latest one called?"

"Peri…"

"Ah so you admit it Doctor."

"This is not funny. I demand that you release me before I…"

"Before you what? Before you bore me to death you pompous windbag?"

"How dare you?"

"Do you want me to gag you? I'm sure you have a spare ball gag in one of the drawers around here…"

"No!"

"Good because I have plans for that rather pretty mouth of yours."

"You can't be serious. I will not do it."

"Said the Time Lord currently naked and chained to the bed. I don't honestly see where you've got a lot of options. "

The Master slid onto the bed aware of a dragging sensation against the sheets as the deliquescing skin peeled free from his calves. He moved up the bed and felt the Doctor shudder as his thighs made a squelching noise as they tightened against the Doctor's chest. The more the Doctor recoiled, the harder he found himself becoming.

The Doctor had always been laughably easy to read. He struck him hard across the cheek, splitting the skin, leaving a stray bone chip from his little finger embedded there. _That's going to leave a mark._

"I'd forget that little idea of biting down on me Doctor. As you can see, in my current condition I'm pretty sure that I'd break right off in your mouth. Frankly I'm not sure I'd even feel it but you certainly would. Do you really want your next regeneration to be forced by choking to death on my cock? "

The Doctor stared at him for a few moments, vivid blue locking with his exposed sockets, before he opened his mouth wide.

"There's a cooperative chap." The Master slid his cock home into the Doctor's mouth. "It's been too long. You'd be surprised Doctor, how fussy men can be when you look like this."

While the Master slid slowly backward and forward the Doctor worked at keeping his mouth shaped into a large surprised 'O,' gagging a little on the festering flesh, a slight trickle of dark brown fluid oozing down his chin.

"Though I did meet a man a while back that was apparently captivated by me. He was so interested, so insistent, that I just couldn't say no, I… Doctor if you're not going to cooperate fully I'll just have to find somewhere else to put this that's a slightly tighter fit."

The Doctor closed his lips and his eyes.

"No Doctor. Open those pretty blue eyes. I'd hate for you to miss anything…" He stopped moving for a few minutes, tilting his head. "Now, where was I? Sorry. I suppose it would be rather rude of me to expect you to speak with your mouth full... Ah yes, I remember. He was such a pretty boy that of course I couldn't say no and he was so inventive. I think his name was Jack or some such thing, nice smile, great coat."

The Doctor continued to stare up at him as the brown fluid trickled down his neck to pool on the cravat.

"This just isn't getting the job done, Doctor. I suppose it's inevitable that some of my nerve endings are beginning to fray."

The Master withdrew his cock from the Doctor's mouth but continued to caress himself with one bony hand while rubbing his other hand across his chin in a thoughtful fashion, starting an avalanche of dead skin that dropped onto the Doctor's chest. It wasn't until the Master noticed the horrified look in the Doctor's eyes that he realized what was happening.

"Sorry. I just keep going to pieces… Not even a chuckle? Pity that. Your prior selves were always so much fun."

The Master slid downward on the bed, dragging both hands slowly across the Doctor's chest, spelling out a large letter 'M' with the slime trail that they left behind. He dug his hands in further as he ran them over the Doctor's thighs the ends of exposed bones leaving scratches, the Doctor's blood mixing with the slime.

"You're disgusting."

"True my dear Doctor, but I notice some parts of you aren't disgusted at all," he said, as he wrapped one bony hand around the Doctor's rock hard erection. "I would offer to return the favour but I find myself presently without lips and I'm not sure if you want to end up with a stray tooth imbedded in you. I do keep leaving them in the most surprising places."

He moved to kneel between the Doctor's legs, ignoring the feeling of his loose left knee cap sliding sideways.

"I'd prep you if it'd help Doctor, but I think my fingers would cause you more distress than my cock due to their sad lack of flesh. As you've already seen up close, at least my cock is self-lubricating."

"You can't be serious. You already said it might break off in my mouth. If you try to…"

"Well, despite the fact that I've often felt that you're talking out of your arsehole, it won't literally choke you death if it breaks off in there. You might think of it as a token of my deepest affection, a little… no a big… something to remember me by."

With a sudden thrust of his hips the Master was buried half way into the Doctor's body, the Doctor's sudden scream only sweetening the experience.

"Relax Doctor. Anybody would think this was your first rodeo."

The Doctor glared up at him, his cheeks reddening around the embedded bone fragment.

"Oh dear… New body? How delightful! But you really must try to relax or you'll end up needing Peri's help to dig my co…"

"Could you at least stop talking? That's the real torture." The Doctor threw his head back onto the bed and began breathing deeply, concentrating on relaxing his muscles as the Master watched his chest rise and fall.

"Ah that's much better. Let's move on shall we?"

The master slammed home, enjoying the pain as loosened skin stretched backwards in ways nature had never intended. To feel _anything_ at all was so extraordinary that he wrenched his hips back and slammed in again.

He sped up further, ignoring the feeling of warm unctuous liquid seeping down over his balls. He looked down, anxious to see himself sliding into the Doctor, noting instead the split skin of his cock, reminding him of an over-cooked baked potato, moist flesh visible beneath the darkened skin.

It still wasn't enough. It would never be enough to drown out those blasted drums. _Ah… the cravat_.

Without slowing his strokes, the Master reached up and tightened his claws into the cravat pulling it tight around the Doctor's throat, watching the Doctor's eyes bulge and his tongue distend, feeling the Doctor's body slam down around him, knowing that finally the heat of the Doctor's body matched the fire of his passion, that the…

 

"Harold?"

"WHAT? How many times do I have to tell you woman not to wake me if I've managed to fall asleep? This had better be good. If it's just that someone's killed Jack again, I swear I'll…"

"I'm so sorry Haro… Master. I was worried about you. It looked like you were having a nightmare, you were thrashing about so."

"Far from it. Lucy. Far. From. It."

He could see her eyes track down across his tented bed sheet, see the beginning of a smile forming on her face as his cock twitched.

Lucy licked her lips. "Master, may I help you with your throbbing... timeshaft?"

"How thoughtful of you Lucy, that would be lovely. You can help me by fetching the Doctor's cage, there's a good girl."

**Author's Note:**

> "Such a Crumbling Beauty" is a phrase from a Tom Waits song, "9th &amp; Hennepin."
> 
> \----------
> 
> _"I-I-I"_
> 
> "That's three "I"s in one breath. Makes you sound rather egotistical, young [lady]."
> 
> Is actual dialogue from Six to Peri in his first appearance in Doctor Who, right after he regenerates.


End file.
